Falling in Love
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: [UA, yaoi, lemon] Continuação da fic Time of your Life. O alvo do cupido agora é outro, Kamus e Milo vão até a Itália tentar juntar um casal de amigos e muita confusão e briga vai rolar durante uma semana inesquecível. [Aioria X Mu]
1. Durante a Viagem

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários de vocês.**_

**_Aviso: Essa fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais), se você não gosta, não leia. O casal é Mu e Aioria, se você não gosta deles, mas não se importa com isso, vá em frente._**

****

* * *

****

**Agradecimentos: o crédito da beta, que não me deixou esquecer esse ponto importantíssimo, Ilía Verseau, que betou este capítulo com muito carinho e amor e me incentivou a escrever a fic. Amiga, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pela paciência de sempre. Te amo muito.**

* * *

**Nota da autora: Essa fic foi escrita como uma continuação para a fic _"Time of your Life"_ e segue a mesma ordem de pensamento, com mesmos casais e situações inusitadas. A única diferença básica é que nesta aqui eu tentei colocar Aioria e Mu como principais, contudo, Kamus e Milo aparecem muito mais, talvez.**

**Espero que apreciem esta tanto quanto a outra fic e se quiserem dar a opinião de vocês ficarei muito agradecida, podem mandar e-mail ou review que eu respondo cada um deles. Obrigada e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Falling in Love  
**

**Capítulo 1: Durante a Viagem**

_Vocês acreditam em cupido? Deveriam... Tenho dois amigos que são a prova viva de que este gorducho e simpático anjinho existe._

_E bem como reza a lenda, esse traiçoeiro Deus sabe exatamente como acabar com a monotonia organizada de qualquer vida humana, apenas jogando-a em meio a uma tempestade enfurecida e selvagem – vulgarmente chamada de "amor"._

_Eu não falei sobre a viagem à Itália? Pois bem, ela realmente aconteceu e antes que alguém possa dizer qualquer coisa eu aviso: nossas intenções nunca foram boas e sim, nós formamos um complô perfeitamente estruturado para juntar Mu e Aioria. Dois grandes amigos meus que coloquei na mira da flecha do Cupido, no exato lugar em que eu estivera na última "temporada" de ocorrência de grandes paixões._

_Que foi? Eles também não armaram um para mim e Kamus? Olho por olho, dente por dente._

_A única diferença é que nenhuma das duas partes sabia sobre o complô ou do fato de que eles já se amavam antes mesmo de pisarem em solo italiano. Além disso, a história deles é marcada por outra trilha sonora, afinal "Time of your Life" é minha – não troco, não vendo e não empresto (atenção: escorpiano ciumento, favor não ultrapassar o limite)!_

_Ah sim... Foi uma ótima semana. Eu e Kamus nos divertimos como nunca rindo daqueles dois malucos. Foi ótimo poder sair da Grécia por sete dias com mais quatro amigos que só aprontaram confusão._

_Tenho que dizer que a Itália tem uma atmosfera bastante sensual no inverno e aquele chalé não perdeu em nada para a tão badalada Paris. Kamus que não leia isso! Mas para o caso de ele estar lendo: Kyu, Paris é a cidade mais romântica do mundo!_

_Voltando._

_Nós não fazíamos idéia do que nos esperava quando entramos naquele carro para a viagem mais divertida de toda a nossa vida. Foi tão perfeitamente louco que me lembro de cada detalhe como se tivesse acabado de acontecer._

_Então, vou parar de tagarelar e levar remédio para o meu namoradinho. Não dá pra acreditar que ele ficou doente de novo e eu tenho que fazê-lo beber água! Ai que francês difícil! Mas eu o amo mesmo assim._

**OoOoO**

O dia mal começara em Athenas, fazia um frio gostoso de início de inverno, mas isso não parecia incomodar um rapaz ruivo. Ele usava somente uma camisa de mangas curtas, calças jeans e tênis. Sua pele branca estava queimada de frio, contudo, ele não dava sinais de que precisava de um casaco.

Um rapaz loiro o ajudava a colocar algumas malas dentro de um carro. Suas mãos estavam protegidas por luvas de couro e ele usava um casaco grosso, que não condizia muito bem com a temperatura. Quem conhece a Grécia sabe que a temperatura não é abaixo de zero no inverno – não se faz necessário usar casacos de neve, na verdade, é um país bem quente, no verão.

O clima não era de grande importância, não quando se vai viajar nas férias. Então, não importa muito que um espere uma nevasca – que nunca iria acontecer – e o outro um calor de quarenta graus – que também estava longe da verdade. O que realmente fazia toda a diferença era o tamanho das malas que agora chegavam.

Como ele podia carregar tanta tranqueira? Mu tinha uma mochila daquelas grandes de acampar e mais uma bagagem em mãos. Isso porque eles não estavam contando com o violão que ele também carregava.

– Pra que tudo isso? – Milo, debaixo do casaco de neve, apontou as malas que teria que enfiar no carro.

– Não vou ficar sem meu violão. – Mu agarrou o instrumento e jogou as bolsas para Milo.

– Uma semana é muito tempo. – respondeu Afrodite encaixando as malas do tibetano no veículo, aproveitando para re-arrumar tudo.

Kamus o olhou com desgosto, tinha demorado a colocar toda aquela bagagem ali dentro e o sueco vinha desarrumar tudo. Ainda tinha dúvidas de que mais alguma coisa caberia ali dentro, mas já que o pisciano não conseguia manter as mãos afastadas do bagageiro, era melhor não contrariar.

Então todas aquelas tranqueiras foram socadas para dentro do pobre automóvel. Assim que Afrodite terminou tudo, Aioria apareceu com sua humilde mala, que foi categoricamente enfiada, de qualquer jeito, em um buraco qualquer – sem que o sueco visse.

– Mu, seu violão não vai caber aí. – Kamus comentou, vendo o bagageiro totalmente entupido já.

– Então eu levo na mão! – o tibetano nem sequer esperou por resposta, entrou no banco traseiro do carro com o violão e dali não sairia nem por um decreto.

– Kamus, deixe ele... – Milo sorriu amarelo, conhecendo muito bem o gênio difícil de seu ruivo e daquele guitarrista, iriam passar a semana toda brigando.

Máscara da Morte veio andando com uma enorme bagagem de rodinhas, mais uma mochila pendurada nos ombros e uma bolsa em mãos. Ele mal respirava com tanto peso. Caminhou apressado até seu carro – o qual se encontrava bem ao lado do entupido carro de Kamus – e largou todas as malas no chão mesmo, suspirando. Abriu o porta-malas e lançou um olhar de profundo significado a Afrodite.

– Arrume. – murmurou taxativamente, enquanto voltava ao elevador. Aparentemente haveria mais malas.

O sueco deu um sorrisinho sem graça e arrumou rapidamente suas bagagens no carro. Assim que terminou o italiano já havia descido com sua única e compacta bagagem e algumas bolsas térmicas com comida. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Era hora de partir.

O francês entrou no carro, procurando se manter relaxado, afinal dirigiria por algumas _muitas_ horas. Aioria entrou também, no banco de trás, sentando-se ao lado de Mu. Milo foi no banco do carona, com um mapa em mãos, sinal de perigo.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foram sozinhos no carro do italiano, junto com todas as compras e biscoitos gostosos e eram os únicos a conhecerem a estrada. Que sorte, hein?

– Muito bem, está tudo aí? – o ruivo esperava sinceramente que aqueles malucos não inventassem de ter esquecido nada, o carro já estava com excesso de peso.

– Não! Droga! Eu deixei meu leão de pelúcia em casa! – Mu revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz chorosa do grego, que já fazia menção de abrir a porta traseira para sair do carro.

– Ursinho? _Mon Dieu_! Aioria, deixe ele em casa mesmo... Vai ser melhor pra você. – Kamus arrancou com o carro, ouvindo reclamações sobre o bichinho de pelúcia que ficara para trás.

Convenhamos, um homem daquele tamanho dormindo com um urso de pelúcia seria ridículo. Já bastavam todas aquelas malas com roupas de frio e o diabo amassado!

O carro andava com certa dificuldade devido à quantidade de coisa e gente enfiada ali dentro. Ainda por cima, com Aioria e Mu brigando no banco de trás, o que não ajudava muita coisa.

O tibetano cismava com alguma coisa relacionada ao fato de Aioria ser espaçoso. Na realidade ele estava todo esparramado, com aquele violão entre as pernas, enquanto que Aioria se encontrava espremido do outro lado. Milo obviamente não ouvia uma palavra do que eles diziam, tinha colocado um som tão alto, que dava para ouvir do lado de fora, mesmo com as janelas fechadas.

O único que tinha algum juízo ali dentro daquele inferno com rodas era o francês, que estava bem a ponto de se tornar tão louco quanto os outros três ocupantes do veículo.

Para não perder de vez a pouca calma que ainda lhe restava, o aquariano diminuiu o volume da música, assim que parou no sinal de trânsito. Agora estava muito melhor, só faltava os dois bonitinhos do banco traseiro caírem na real e pararem de falar.

– Crianças! – o ruivo disse com um sorrisinho, olhando pelo retrovisor. – Parem de brigar ou ambos irão andando para lá. Não estou brincando... – ainda acrescentou ao ver a cara descrente que Mu fazia.

Milo riu baixinho, tentando não transparecer sua alegria em ver os dois se dando mal. Contudo, um pouco da irritação matinal do francês tinha sobrado para si.

– E você, Mi... Música alta atrapalha o funcionamento do cérebro e eu estou dirigindo. Se não se importa, amor, eu prefiro o som assim mais baixo.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e em questão de segundos o carro estava silencioso e o sinal verde. Kamus estava pronto para a cansativa viagem até a singela cidadezinha próxima aos Alpes italianos.

**OoOoO**

_Não se deixem enganar pelo mau humor de Kamus. Normalmente ele é muito gentil, mas nem tanto quando tem que acordar cedo para dirigir. Eu dirigiria se ele deixasse, mas isso implicava em ter que me deixar tocar no volante de seu precioso carro francês – não sei como pode amar tanto um carro!_

_Às vezes até chego a pensar que aquele Renault maldito é mais importante pra ele do que eu..._

_Bem, não era apenas o fato de ter que dirigir e acordar cedo que estava deixando meu namorado com aquele ar irritado. Aioria e Mu não colaboravam em nada para uma saudável viagem de férias. Tudo era motivo para brigarem, o que nos leva a outro ponto importante além da paixão de Kamus pelo carro!_

_O outro ponto: começava a pensar que nossa idéia de juntar dois temperamentos explosivos como o daqueles dois não era uma tarefa fácil, nem tampouco segura. Porém, era cedo para desistir._

_Já contei como o cupido reserva truques e jogadas arriscadas para último caso? Tínhamos algumas cartas na manga e não iríamos ceder para aquele par de cabeças-duras!_

_Sim, sim, tudo da certo desde que você acredite nisso. Então é melhor começar a acreditar na intuição de Kamus para essa nossa "missão impossível"._

_Falando em missão impossível, qual o problema dele com o volume das minhas músicas? Por que ELE pode ouvir as dele no volume máximo, mas eu não?... Isso não é justo._

**OoOoO**

Se por um lado o singelo _Megane_ de Kamus estava totalmente entupido – se me desculpam a expressão – por outro o _Marea_ de Máscara da Morte estava tranqüilamente leve. Somente ele, Afrodite, algumas malas e as compras que haviam feito anteriormente. O carrinho azul escuro voava pelas ruas de Athenas. **(1) **

Não que o francês ficasse muito para trás, mas convenhamos, é difícil se concentrar com três malucos em um carro.

Contudo, a viagem estava sendo muito perfeita para os dois pombinhos no Fiat. Afrodite colocara um CD com as músicas favoritas deles e vinham conversando no caminho sobre como seria maravilhosa essa semana na Itália.

Tudo caminhava na mais perfeita calma, estavam quase alcançando os limites de Athenas quando, por uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, o celular de Máscara da Morte toca. Um pequeno imprevisto, ele tinha esquecido que deixara a chave de sua casa nas mãos de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Aioros. Brincadeira de MUITO mau gosto.

Aquele grego hiper-ativo estava cuidando do apartamento e infelizmente tinha tentado cozinhar. Se fosse qualquer pessoa normal nada de mais teria acontecido, mas com Aioros as coisas não funcionavam dessa forma – ele não sabia preparar nem um _miojo_.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – o _Marea_ cantou pneus quando Máscara da Morte freou bruscamente ao avistar o sinal vermelho.

Afrodite olhou-o assustado com a manobra arriscada. O que quer que tenha acontecido do outro lado daquele celular não podia ser nada bom.

– _Eu meio que coloquei fogo em duas de suas panelas, quebrei dois copos e queimei um pano de prato._ – respondeu, insensatamente, Aioros.

O italiano bufava de raiva com o aparelho telefônico na mão esquerda, enquanto apertava mais do que devia a marcha do carro com a direita. O pisciano ficou preocupado e tentou consertar as coisas, pedindo o celular para o namorado, mas ele não estava ouvindo.

– Aioros... Eu vou te matar quando voltar pra casa... SE É QUE EU AINDA TEREI UMA!!! – ele esbravejou no telefone, gritando xingamentos e juras de morte, que envolviam a cabeça de Aioros pendurada na parede da sala.

– Amorzinho, querido, pare de dizer essas coisas... Deixe que eu fale com o Oros, sim? – Afrodite tentou puxar o telefone das mãos do canceriano, sem muito sucesso, ele estava determinado a matar o grego por palavras.

Enquanto isso, o sinal de trânsito já tinha aberto e os carros buzinavam, inclusive um certo Renault prata, com um ruivo de cabelos trançados dentro. Fosse o barulho que fizessem, Máscara da Morte só tinha ouvidos para o sagitariano que contava como tinha causado toda aquela desgraça em sua cozinha.

– _Foi mal, Mask... Mas é que..._

– Você é um incompetente, Aioros! Eu não passei nem trinta minutos fora de casa e você provoca um caos? Fique longe da minha cozinha ou eu vou cortar sua cabeça e... – mas ele felizmente não terminou aquela frase, Afrodite conseguiu – sabe Zeus como – retirar o celular de suas mãos.

– Oros, querido, é o Afrodite.

O grego pareceu mais aliviado ao ouvir a voz doce e calma do sueco e não a gritaria daquele italiano nervoso. Agora poderia explicar o que de fato tinha acontecido naquela fatídica manhã.

– Máscara da Morte, dirija! – o canceriano de repente pareceu notar que atravancava o trânsito todo da estreita rua e arrancou com o carro. – Aioros, escute, pare de falar! O Shura está do seu lado?

– _Sim... Sim..._ – ele respondeu, parando de falar por um milagre.

– Chame ele, sim?

O italiano estava incrédulo com a calma que o namorado tinha. Apenas tentou se concentrar na direção, mas estava dirigindo tão mal que agora era o celular de Afrodite que tocava. Milo do outro lado da linha mandou que ele prestasse atenção na rua e todo aquele _bla bla bla_ chato. Tudo para sua raiva aumentar ainda mais.

– Shurinha, é melhor que você conserte as coisas, porque quando a gente voltar o Mask vai capar esse seu namoradinho e você não ia gostar disso. Beijinhos, querido. – e desligou o celular na cara do espanhol.

Afrodite largou o aparelho a ponto de ver Máscara da Morte xingando Milo aos berros em seu precioso celular, enquanto quase atropelava uma pobre velhinha. O sueco novamente retirou o telefone das mãos do namorado e contou a Milo o que tinha acontecido com Aioros, o que causou algumas boas risadas dentro do carro de Kamus.

– Muito bem, querido, agora esqueça Aioros. Lembre-se que estamos indo à Itália. Lá aquele maluco não pode te perturbar. – o sueco sorriu com seus dentes perfeitos e brilhantes, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos rebeldes do namorado.

– Está certo. Nada de estranho vai acontecer agora.

Bom, nada de estranho seria pedir demais, já que a versão mais recente do maluco estava no carro de trás indo para o mesmo destino que eles. Não que Aioria causasse muitos problemas, mas a genética não tinha ajudado muito àqueles irmãos e eles eram o desastre em forma de gente. Afrodite rezava a Zeus que nada de _muito_ estranho acontecesse com Aioria por lá.

Coitado era do Shura que tinha ficado com o problema na mão, ou melhor, os problemas. Tinha que arrumar a bagunça e ainda tentar manter Aioros fora de perigo por uma semana, o que não era uma tarefa fácil. Ainda tinha traumas desde a vez que eles tentaram viajar com a banda e o grego quase o derrubara de um barco para dentro de um mar nada convidativo – lê-se cheio de tubarões.

A única coisa que tinha aliviado os nervos do espanhol era a lembrança de outro grego no chalé de Máscara da Morte. Aioria ia contribuir para uma divertida semana na Itália e se Zeus fosse ainda mais bonzinho Mu ia transformar a vida de todos em um inferno em pouco tempo.

Isso mesmo, o desastrado do Aioria e o _esquentadinho_ do Mu, juntos, seria loucura na certa. O ariano tinha um gênio que era fogo, literalmente. Pobre daqueles que se metessem entre esses dois.

– Espera um pouco... Não era por isso mesmo que esses caras viajaram? – Shura se pegou rindo sozinho.

Era. E provavelmente se arrependeriam de terem pensado nessa estratégia nada segura para juntar duas pessoas que não combinavam. Mas quem se importa? O divertido é rir da desgraça alheia, certo?

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1) **_Marea_ é um carro da _Fiat_, italiana, pra quem não sabe e _Megane_ é da _Renault_, francesa (comentário idiota, mas tudo bem).

**Observações: **Mudei de nick aqui no site, eu era a Anushka-chan... Ah!As notas ficaram no início, mas nos próximos capítulos, juro que escrevo menos antes do capítulo começar, ok? Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos.


	2. Uma Longa Noite

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários de vocês._**

_**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitua!**_

* * *

**Falling in Love**

**Capítulo 2: Uma Longa Noite**

Sabe-se lá o que eles esperavam do chalé, mas certamente não era uma casa daquele tamanho. Sala confortável, três quartos, a cozinha era do tipo americana, mas bem espaçosa e um único banheiro. Não era muito a definição de um "chalé", estava mais para casa de campo. Máscara da Morte explicou que sua família era grande e aquela "casinha" chegava a se tornar pequena para todos eles.

O chalé era bem decorado, todos os móveis de madeira escura, assim como o piso. Tinha bastante janela, apesar de estar frio e ninguém agüentar abrir nenhuma delas. A cozinha era equipada com uma geladeira – que o italiano ligou assim que entrou – um fogão, um forno de microondas e uma mesa grande o bastante para oito pessoas.

Afrodite, que já conhecia a casa, chegou logo escolhendo o maior quarto e largando suas malas. Estava exausto de não fazer nada dentro de um carro. Além de morto de fome, é claro. Era impressionante o que esse pisciano podia comer.

Máscara da Morte mostrou aos amigos todos os cômodos e parou nos quartos também, onde havia uma cama de casal em cada um e um armário de duas portas para acomodarem as malas. Os aposentos eram como o resto da casa, paredes brancas, mobília de madeira escura e edredons na cor marfim nas camas.

Era um chalé bastante agradável e que jamais poderia ser associado a Máscara da Morte, era claro demais, bonito demais, normal demais. Dava até para se sentirem em casa, não fosse a belíssima vista de colinas verdejantes, bosques e passarinhos, que em nada se assemelhavam com a Grécia.

Kamus vinha carregando suas bagagens e as de Milo, esbarrou em todo mundo no caminho e escolheu um quarto para si, ao lado do quarto de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Isso significava que Mu e Aioria ficariam com o quarto ao lado do banheiro.

O francês largou suas malas e olhou em volta aprovando o lugar. Milo também entrou se jogando na cama e fez sinal de positivo para o italiano, que estava parado junto à porta.

– Gostei da casa, Mask! – O grego comentou com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

Mu foi o único que fez cara feia. Dividir o quarto com Aioria já era ruim, ter que dividir a cama seria ainda pior. O tibetano tinha manias estranhas na hora de dormir – não só na hora de dormir – e não queria ter nenhum amigo seu assim tão próximo nessas horas. Esse amigo sendo o grego seria ainda mais estranho, sabia que Aioria vinha olhando para ele de forma diferente nos últimos dias.

E se o baterista roncasse? Seria um caos aquela semana! Ele precisava de boas horas de sono, espaço e silêncio – não subestimem uma preciosa noite de sono.

– Temos um problema, – ele comentou de braços cruzados e os amigos o encararam, preocupados – só sobrou um quarto.

Afrodite sorriu de orelha a orelha e puxou o ariano e o grego pelas mãos. Colocou-os perto da cama e ajudou o tibetano a retirar aquela mochila pesada dos ombros. Depois se encaminhou para porta, ainda sorrindo – isso é muito importante – com um ar de inocência.

– Vocês vão dividir o quarto. Boa sorte. – E virou-se para deixar o aposento. – Amor, eu to morto de fome! Vamos fazer alguma coisa para comer.

Mu e Aioria se entreolharam com uma expressão entre feliz e preocupada. O leonino foi o primeiro a desistir da troca de olhares e abrir uma porta do armário para largar sua mala.

– Aioria! Você fica na SUA metade da cama e não ouse ultrapassar esta linha!

– Que linha? – Perguntou o grego preocupado com a imaginação fértil do guitarrista.

– A imaginária. Ela divide a cama ao meio.

_Ótimo... Temos um meridiano dividindo nossa cama agora._

– E aquela metade – Mu apontou a parte da cama mais próxima da janela – é minha!

_Claro... Você fica com o Ocidente e eu com o Oriente. Espero que os fusos não sejam diferentes também, seria um problema._

O leonino riu e concordou com a cabeça, depois deixou o quarto, afinal de contas, também estava morto de fome. O tibetano, enquanto isso, retirava todas as suas roupas da mochila, arrumando-as nas gavetas de sua parte no armário – usar mochila de camping não é uma idéia muito boa, as roupas amassam.

Na cozinha, Kamus, Milo e Afrodite confabulavam sobre o complô formado para juntar Aioria e Mu e assim que o dito grego entrou no recinto eles se calaram e continuaram a comer amendoins. Aioria percebeu a estática do pensamento deles no ar, mas achou-os inofensivos. Sentou-se à mesa e puxou a garrafa de cerveja que Milo bebia.

– Ei! Essa é minha!

– Sério? – O leonino terminou de beber a cerva e devolveu a garrafa ao amigo, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Pronto. Pode ficar.

Milo abriu a boca para dizer algum possível palavrão, mas o francês não estava a fim de briga e preferiu levantar-se para buscar mais duas garrafas de cerveja.

– Não briguem aqui, sim? – Ambos concordaram com a cabeça e pegaram suas respectivas cervejas, Milo deixando a sua o mais longe possível de Aioria.

– Sobre o que falavam? – Perguntou Aioria, decidindo ignorar os olhares desconfiados de Milo.

Kamus tentou disfarçar – pessimamente, por sinal – Milo desviou seu olhar – finalmente – e deu um grande gole na bebida recém-saída da geladeira. Coube, então, a Afrodite bolar uma rápida mentira para satisfazer aquela repentina curiosidade do grego.

_Esses dois filhos-da-puta tinham mesmo que me deixar nessa sinuca?_

Sem deixar transparecer um pingo de sua indignação ou preocupação, o sueco sorriu inocentemente e pousou sua taça de vinho tinto na mesa. Delicado, como sempre, colocou um amendoim na boca e sentou-se ao lado de Aioria, ainda sorrindo.

– Sobre você, é claro.

Milo engasgou com a cerveja e começou a tossir com vigor, enquanto Kamus – que havia dado um pulo de susto no banco – dava tapinhas em suas costas tentando fazê-lo respirar normalmente. Essa cena acusadora, contudo, não delatou o segredo que eles tentavam esconder dos olhos curiosos daquele baterista.

Quem conhece um leonino sabe que o lema deles é "_falem mal, mas falem de mim_". Ser o centro das atenções era o sonho mais escancarado de um leonino. Por que deveria Aioria fugir à regra?

Obviamente o grego adorou saber que era tópico da conversa dos três amigos e agora sorria satisfeito, bebendo sua cerveja. Milo finalmente se acalmara e teve que mandar Kamus parar de bater em suas costas, porque o francês ainda estava estático, movendo o braço mecanicamente.

– E sobre o que falavam? – Afrodite encarou Aioria deixando transparecer um pouquinho sua irritação com a pergunta, contudo, o amigo não notou isso.

– Bem... – Kamus e Milo prenderam as respirações com medo de que o sueco desse com a língua nos dentes. – Isso não é da sua conta, fofoqueiro.

Não era a saída que eles esperavam vindo de Afrodite, mas pareceu surtir efeito, pois Aioria encolheu os ombros e focou sua atenção aos amendoins que descansavam em um pote em cima da mesa.

– Se falavam de mim é da minha conta.

– Não era nada, Aioria. Estávamos comentando apenas como você vai sofrer dormindo com Mu esses dias – o francês disse rápido antes que o pisciano recomeçasse a falar.

– Ah... Foi isso. Nem me falem. To até com medo de entrar naquele quarto – o leonino balançou a cabeça como se estivesse transtornado. – Vocês acreditam que Mu traçou um meridiano na cama para dividi-la?

Milo riu nervosamente e terminou sua bebida em um gole só.

– Esse é o Mu que conhecemos! – Disse ele.

Os outros dois concordaram e trataram de mudar o assunto, falando sobre banalidades como o tempo, ou o que iriam fazer no dia seguinte. Ainda precisavam preparar o jantar e Máscara da Morte acabara de retornar trazendo uma garrafa empoeirada de vinho.

No porão da casa, a família do italiano fizera uma pequena reforma e transformara o sombrio lugar em uma adega – a qual se encontrava lotada de vinhos e espumantes dos mais diversos lugares do mundo. O pai de Máscara da Morte viajava muito a trabalho e gostava de presentear a esposa, que ficava na Itália sempre, com vinhos diversos para sua coleção.

Aliás, isso funcionava muito bem, pois ela reclamava menos de sua ausência dessa forma. O único empecilho era que eles quase nunca iam ao chalé e os vinhos acabavam envelhecendo junto com o tempo que passavam longe.

– Esse vinho aqui veio da região de _Bordeaux_, você é de lá, certo, Kamus? **(1)**

O francês levantou-se sorrindo e pegando a garrafa empoeirada das mãos do italiano. Tinha uma expressão nostálgica no rosto ao ler o rótulo em sua língua natal.

– _Oui_ – respondeu em um murmúrio. – Considero um dos melhores vinhos que já bebi. E esta foi uma excelente safra! – Exclamou levando a bebida até a mesa.

– Pois então abra logo para bebermos. – Afrodite levantou-se rapidamente, buscando o abridor e entregando-o ao amigo, que rapidamente livrou o vinho de sua rolha.

Kamus colocou um pouco do líquido em uma taça vazia e estudou seu aspecto, antes de provar do aroma... Avinagrado?

– Ei! Máscara, acho que virou vinagre – ele concluiu tristemente, esticando a taça ao amigo, que provou um gole e fez uma careta.

– Tem razão, isso ta horrível!

Os outros três ficaram calados, parecia que uma inevitável melancolia se instalara no ambiente. Foi quando Mu adentrou pela cozinha com um bom humor que provavelmente estivera guardado no fundo da mala, porque só se manifestara recentemente.

– Então, estou morto de fome. O que há para comer? – Ele olhou para os cinco calados amigos, enquanto procurava onde poderia estar a comida.

Bem, na verdade só havia alguns tomates cortados, um pacote de macarrão esperando para ser cozinhado, talheres e panelas espalhados. Sem falar na garrafa de vinho aberta na mesa.

– O que foi gente? Que caras de enterro!

– O vinho estragou – comentou Kamus com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

– E daí? Tem um monte de vinho no porão, cerveja, licor, tequila e mais um monte de álcool que vocês trouxeram. Abre outra garrafa. – Ele disse com simplicidade, sentando-se ao lado de Aioria, comendo os amendoins.

– Não é assim! Você não entende a gravidade da situação, Mu! Um vinho _Bordeaux_ acabou de virar vinagre e você sugere que abra outra garrafa?!

O tibetano encolheu os ombros com medo. O que ele tinha dito de tão errado? Parecia ter ofendido o íntimo do francês de alguma forma.

– Ahn... Kamus, acalme-se, é só um vinho... Bastante velho, por sinal – comentou Milo lendo a data no rótulo. – É comum vinhos velhos demais estragarem... Algumas vezes. Relaxe.

– É... Acho que há outro vinho francês lá embaixo, já volto.

Máscara da Morte saiu novamente para procurar outra bebida, enquanto Afrodite se livrava do vinho estragado. Kamus voltou a sentar-se e puxou a outra garrafa de vinho, que estava pela metade ainda. Encheu sua taça e deu um grande gole.

Mu ainda não tinha entendido o problema do vinho, afinal, era apenas um vinho! Não cabia em sua cabeça a importância daquela garrafa velha.

– Então... Macarrão? – Aioria perguntou apontando o pacote de massa.

– Pois é! Esqueci! Vamos, Kamus, me ajude com o molho.

O francês levantou-se relutante da mesa para ajudar o amigo, enquanto os outros três trataram de mudar de assunto rapidamente.

**OoOoO**

_Kamus ficou esquisito com a história do vinho. Alias, tenho notado uma certa melancolia por parte dele. Nem sempre ele transparece algo assim, mas ultimamente não tem sido difícil de perceber que Kamus gosta cada vez mais de passar algum tempo sozinho._

_Seja pensando, lendo, ouvindo música... Ele parece precisar de cada vez mais tempo para passar consigo mesmo, perdido em um mundo que eu não posso entrar._

_Tenho ciúmes desse mundo, porque é só dele. Porque eu não posso segui-lo por lá, não posso abraçá-lo, beija-lo, estar junto. Sinto-me só quando Kamus se fecha dessa forma e isso tem se tornado freqüente._

_Creio eu, que seja normal. Desde criança ele tinha uns momentos de repentina rebeldia, como o próprio pai dele dizia. Eram momentos em que ele não tolerava estar próximo a nenhum outro ser humano além de si mesmo. Parecia precisar recompor suas energias para continuar vivendo e, assim, nós o respeitávamos._

_Porém, agora vejo o quão difícil é ter que deixá-lo sozinho, sem saber o que ele sente, sem poder ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que seja. Sinto-me impotente._

_Sei que há algo de errado com Kamus e preciso descobrir o que é._

**OoOoO**

Aioria já estava deitado na cama, quando o tibetano adentrou o quarto para buscar sua escova de dente e fez o maior barulho com a porta do armário. Mu tinha essa mania de achar que estava em casa, porque até para andar ele produzia ruídos altos, esquecendo-se que o grego estava ali tentando dormir.

Achando melhor não começar uma discussão, o leonino apenas mudou de posição na cama, ficando de bruços com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Isso não abafou os sons de armário fechando com força, nem de gavetas ou roupas sendo remexidas, mas ajudou a deixá-los mais baixos. Assim que o guitarrista deixou o quarto, ele voltou a relaxar e fechou os olhos.

Fazia um friozinho bom ali dentro, o aquecedor ajudava a manter a temperatura estável nos vinte graus, tornava o ar agradável e dava uma vontade enorme de ficar escondido debaixo do edredom para sempre.

O silêncio no quarto se tornou quase palpável pelos instantes que o ariano passou no banheiro e Aioria começou a pegar no sono. Em sua mente as imagens do dia que passaram juntos se misturavam com as expectativas do dia seguinte e coisas que nem ele sabia existirem em sua mente. Aos poucos, sentia seu cérebro desligar as funções conscientes e seu metabolismo desacelerar, até se encontrar em estado latente.

O leonino estava cochilando, se aproximando do sono profundo. Tinha uma expressão calma no rosto e uma quietude relaxante na respiração lenta. Nada mais se movia naquele quarto, exceto pelo peito do grego que subia e descia devagar, sem produzir ruído algum.

Tudo estava quieto. Contudo, essa inércia foi quebrada, estilhaçada e pisoteada quando Mu chutou de leve a porta do quarto para entrar e abriu sem cuidado a do armário. Aioria levou um susto e deu um pulo na cama, de certo uma guerra estava começando na Itália e eles precisavam fugir com toda a rapidez possível, se não, que barulheira era aquela?

O leonino, então, se deu conta de que não era guerra alguma. Era apenas aquele tibetano inconveniente que guardava suas coisas no lugar e fechou a porta com força, fazendo mais barulho ainda.

– Ei! Você sabia que eu estou tentando dormir? Faz menos barulho, porra!

O guitarrista fitou o grego e não disse nada. Deitou-se na cama e puxou todo o edredom para si, enrolando-o a sua volta. Aioria ficou observando a cena sem acreditar. Uma vez enrolado, Mu retirou toda a sua roupa e jogou no chão mesmo, ficando completamente nu por baixo das cobertas.

– O que está fazendo? – O baterista perguntou com incredulidade, achando que provavelmente estava sonhando.

– Estou só me ajeitando.

Mu virou-se de costas para o outro, puxando o lençol para se _cobrir_ melhor, mas na realidade o ariano parecia um rolinho empanado naquele cobertor grosso. Aioria o encarou com profundo desgosto por estar com frio agora e puxou o cobertor com força.

– AAAAAAAAH! Aioria Kontopulos, seu maníaco, tarado! Devolve!

Mu literalmente pulou em cima do grego, tentando arrancar o cobertor das mãos de um leão que gargalhava. Ainda mais irritado, o tibetano resolveu apelar e deu uma joelhada bem entre as pernas do amigo.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mu!!! Doeu, animal!!!

– Isso é pra aprender a não rir de mim e NÃO PUXAR MEU COBERTOR DURANTE A NOITE!!!

– Não tenho culpa de você dormir pelado! O tarado aqui é você, que ta tentando me perverter! – O grego ainda estava com as mãos entre as pernas, gemendo de dor, vendo o amigo novamente parecer um rolinho dentro do edredom.

Contudo, o ariano não dava sinais de se arrepender do que fizera, mostrou a língua para ele e escondeu o rosto dentro das cobertas, de modo que apenas seu cabelo tingido de lilás aparecia no meio de tanto pano.

– Eu não consigo dormir de roupas, não enche! – Ele murmurou irritado.

– Está bem...

O baterista levantou-se e pegou outro cobertor que estava dentro do armário. Parecia que finalmente conseguiriam dormir agora. Mu tinha seu casulo de edredom e Aioria um cobertor quentinho. Porém, o silêncio reconfortante não demorou muito a desabar novamente.

– SEU TARADO NINFOMANÍACO!!!

Mu arregalou os olhos e saiu de dentro de seu casulo, colocando só a cabeça para fora. Aioria estava sentado na cama o encarando como se sentisse profunda raiva.

– Hein? – Ele piscou, confuso com o xingamento.

– **Você** ta querendo me perverter! Tirou a roupa para me tentar, não é?! Pois seus planos fracassaram! – Mu ainda estava sem entender. – Eu não vou cair no seu joguinho Mu! Não vou dormir com você!

– Você que puxou meu cobertor – disse Mu em uma voz calma. – E se bem me lembro, eu disse para que você ficasse do **seu** lado da cama e deixasse o **meu** lado em paz, seu leão estúpido!

Aioria deitou-se de volta, cruzando os braços, irritado. Ele realmente tinha uma paixonite por Mu e andava observando demais o amigo, que já percebera tudo e tentava agora desestimular suas tentativas frustradas de aproximação.

Só que agora era diferente. Aioria não sentia mais apenas uma atração pelo guitarrista bonitinho, ele sentia era um fogo absurdo que o fez jogar os cobertores para o chão. Mu estava dormindo ao seu lado sem nenhuma peça de roupa sequer. Ta bem, ele estava enrolado em um cobertor, mas mesmo assim, por baixo daquilo estava nu!

_Queria ser esse cobertor._

Não era possível e era melhor dormir antes que Milo aparecesse ali dizendo que o chalé estava sendo atacado por alienígenas.

E ele conseguia dormir? O ariano estava enclausurado dentro do rolinho, mas o grego se remexia tentando pegar no sono e não conseguia se desligar da imagem do amigo sem roupas. Aquele corpo lisinho e bem proporcionado era muito tentador.

– Mu? Está dormindo? – Ele cutucou o casulo de cobertores com medo de levar outro chute, mas forte o bastante para fazer com que um mal humorado ariano colocasse a cabeça para fora de novo.

– Estava! O que quer agora? Me agarrar de novo?

– Seu... Seu... Eu não estava tentando te agarrar! Eu...

– Aaaah... Estava tentando o quê, então!? Me estuprar!?

– Não diga besteiras, seu idiota! Eu só estava te provocando!

Até os grilos cantavam mais alto que a conversa naquele quarto. Mu estreitou os olhos para o baterista, contando os minutos para se acalmar ou matá-lo. O leonino, por sua vez, olhou em volta procurando ajuda e como não encontrou, pegou seu cobertor do chão, se levantando.

– Acho melhor eu...

– Tudo bem... – o tibetano respondeu entre dentes.

– Boa noite.

Mu virou-se de costas para ele, se escondendo novamente. Aioria saiu dali carregando o travesseiro e os lençóis e foi dormir no sofá desconfortável da sala. Era melhor assim, afinal, não sabia se confiava em si o suficiente para dormir do lado daquele tibetano sem roupas.

**OoOoO**

O que estaria acontecendo? No meio de seu sono Aioria sentiu alguma coisa bater em seu rosto. Por que Mu batia nele? Estava tão bom, tão gostoso... Por que agora estava apanhando?

Alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo.

– Hum... Não me bate, Mu... – reclamou.

– Ih... Ferrou, Kamus, ele ta sonhando com o Mu!

– Acorde ele, Milo. Não importa com quem está sonhando, vai ficar com uma dor horrível de coluna.

– Aioria?

Outro tapa. O leonino se remexeu no sofá, sentindo as costas reclamarem, mas não acordou, apenas se agarrou ao travesseiro, como se tivesse sentimentos especiais por ele.

– Hum... – ele gemeu sorrindo.

– Vamos tirar uma foto, Kamus, por favor!

– Milo! – Kamus encarou a cena daquele homem enorme dormindo em um sofazinho de dois lugares, agarrado a um travesseiro, enquanto dizia que o amava. – Ta bem, mas deixa que eu tiro, você é muito ruim nisso!

Milo soltou um muxoxo, mas não iniciou uma discussão com o namorado. Deixou que o ruivo trouxesse uma câmera digital e preparasse o melhor ângulo. Mas justamente na hora de apertar o botão, Mu aparece na frente da cena cômica.

– O que houve? Pra quê a foto?

– Sai da frente... Aioria está abraçando um travesseiro pensando que é você.

O rosto do tibetano ficou tão quente que parecia pegar fogo. Ele atrapalhou-se tentando sair dali, mas tropeçou no tapete e acabou caindo sentado na barriga de Aioria.

Nem precisa dizer que o pobre grego acordou assustado, tossindo, mas, assim que viu Mu em cima de si com cara de interrogação, abraçou-o apertado.

– Mu! Não foi um sonho?!

– Aaaaah! Seu tarado! Maníaco sexual! Fique longe de mim!

Kamus riu e preparou sua câmera, pegando cada movimento de Mu, enquanto este estapeava Aioria com o travesseiro. E o leonino apenas reclamava que estava doendo e perguntava o que tinha feito.

É... Seria uma **longa** semana.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**(1)**_Bordeaux_ é uma região na França, produtora de vinhos, assim como tem a região de _Champagne_, que produz espumante e também vinhos. Dizem que os vinhos de lá são muito bons, mas eu não entendo nada disso. XD

Bom, já perceberam que o Kamus vai arrumar um jeito de ganhar seu lugar ao sol nessa fic também, né? E eu não consigo impedi-lo... Tenho coração mole quando se trata desse francês. XD

Espero que estejam gostando desse Mu briguento, que só sabe dar trabalho. No que diz respeito ao Aioros, como respondi a muitos vocês, ele até tenta destruir o apartamento do Máscara da Morte, mas ele tem um espanhol como babá que vai tentar remediar todas as desgraças. Depois eu conto o que ele anda aprontando na Grécia, ta!?

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram o primeiro capítulo e deixaram um comentário pra mim:** _Narcisa_, _Lady_ Y_uuko_, _Gue_ **(meu amigo liiindo)**, _Ilía_, _Ia-chan_, _Maguenha_, _Shina_, _Ansuya_, DW03 **e** _Cherry_**. Fiquei muito feliz ao recebê-los. Quero agradecer especialmente à **_Ansuya_** e à **_Ophiuchus no Shaina_**, que fizeram o imenso favor de revisar esse capítulo pra mim. Obrigada pela ajuda meninas!

Continuem lendo e me enviando review, ou e-mail, vou esperar o feedback de vocês para atualizar a fic. Quero saber se to fazendo alguma coisa certa, né? XD

Bejus!!!

**Nota da beta substituta (_Ansuya_): **qualquer erro por aqui é culpa minha, Ansuya, que está betando essa fic. Espero não ter deixado passar muita coisa. Kissus.poss a sua o mais lo e pegaram suas respec


	3. Longo Dia

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **__**Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários de vocês.**_

_**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitua!**_

* * *

**Falling in Love Again**

**Capítulo 3: Longo Dia**

Depois de ingerir alimento, o corpo passa por um processo de intensa atividade, quando o metabolismo está em sua máxima funcionalidade fazendo o que chamamos de digestão e absorção de nutrientes. O sistema parassimpático prepara os músculos para um estágio de descanso, assim grande parte do sangue poderá ser concentrada nas áreas onde se realiza a digestão.

Em outras palavras, depois do almoço, não há um animal que não sinta aquela vontade louca de tirar um cochilo básico em uma caminha macia.

Isso só prova que nossa "preguiça" pós-almoço tem explicações e fundamentações fisiológicas. É bom ficar deitado ou sentado, lendo um livro ou dormindo após a refeição mais completa do dia. Não existe crime algum em querer satisfazer as necessidades naturais do organismo.

– Pela última vez, Kamus, eu estou cansado!

Contudo, ainda tem gente no mundo que prefere ser "do contra" e fazer tudo errado. Ao invés de dormir depois do almoço para fazer a digestão, prefere fazer algo como um passeio pelas margens frias de um lago ou ir comprar soverte e chocolates no centro, que ficava a mais de quatro quilômetros de distância.

E como discutir com louco não é nada saudável – não que fazer exercícios depois do almoço seja – seria melhor arrumar um pouco de energia para realizar essas tarefas que aparentavam ser impossíveis àquela hora do dia.

– Só se for cansado de comer, Milo! Você não fez pxxxx nenhuma desde que acordou! Nem ajudar no almoço você ajudou... E agora fica aí jogado no sofá reclamando que ta cansado.

– Você também não ajudou no almoço – Milo reclamou dando um longo bocejo, que fez Kamus repetir o gesto com igual lentidão. – Ta vendo! Não sou só eu que estou cansado – ele disse vitorioso apontando o bocejo que ainda não tinha acabado.

– Não vem ao caso. Vamos comprar sorvete.

O francês se levantou do sofá, onde estivera sentado, e foi buscar um casaco para ele e para Milo no quarto. O escorpiano nem se moveu, estava com a barriga cheia e tudo que desejava era poder engordar em paz, sentado naquele maldito sofá.

– Ta frio pra comer sorvete, Kamus – ele comentou de olhos fechados.

– Não importa! Eu gosto de sorvete no frio.

E lá estava o ruivo de volta, vestido com um casaco negro de couro envelhecido e um outro na mão, para o namorado. Ele tinha uma energia jovial no rosto e uma ansiedade fora do comum.

– Não vai adiantar discutir, né? Eu vou ter que ir de qualquer forma.

O francês concordou com a cabeça alegremente e jogou o casaco na cabeça do loiro, que reclamou alguma coisa que foi ignorada.

Lá fora estava um frio gostoso, sem exagero. Kamus respirou fundo encarando as montanhas a sua volta. Altas elevações com picos cobertos de neve... Pareciam bolos de Natal, confeitados com um glacê do mais puro branco. A saudade da França aumentou em seu peito, gostaria de estar esquiando, ou talvez passeando por Paris em uma tarde ensolarada.

Seu coração se apertou ainda mais ao lembrar de sua mãe, uma mulher com curtos cabelos ruivos, um sorriso apimentado e um espírito livre. Ela quase lhe lembrava Milo na forma de ser, sempre determinada a subjugar o mundo com um simples e único olhar. Sentia falta da voz, do toque e do cheiro bom que ela tinha. Sentia saudades até mesmo das broncas que levava, brigas de amor.

O pai estava feliz com a volta ao país de origem, mas não ele. Kamus sentia falta do calor da Grécia – apesar de amar o frio – o tempo seco, as pessoas alegres nas ruas, faladeiras, festeiras. Sentira muita saudade das praias gregas e, sobretudo, de Milo.

Agora, o francês olhava para as montanhas de chocolate cobertas de glacê e sentia seu estômago se fechar de tanta saudade de casa e dos pais. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que tinha feito a escolha certa, pois não conseguiria viver nem mais um dia longe de Milo. Mesmo que tivesse que morar em outro país, não se arrependia, a França nunca sairia do lugar, mas ele não tinha certeza se encontraria o amor de Milo no mesmo lugar se demorasse mais algum tempo.

Vendo sob essa perspectiva, fazia sentido tomar sorvete no frio. Sair do ambiente fechado do chalé e olhar um pouco para toda aquela natureza em volta. Sentir-se mais próximo das montanhas de chocolate, do frio e de soverte de macadâmia ou framboesa. Quem sabe assim ele se sentiria mais próximo da França? O vinho estragado não tinha ajudado muito.

O francês deu um sorriso melancólico, estava saudoso de casa, mas estava feliz.

_Un jour... Um dia eu volto pra casa, maman._

– Do que está rindo, ruivo?

Kamus de repente se deu conta de que estava com cara de idiota olhando pra cima e rindo sozinho. Sacudiu a cabeça e encarou o grego, que usava um pesado casaco e luvas para proteger as mãos.

– Nada não, loiro. Vamos? – Milo concordou com a cabeça e o puxou para o carro logo, antes que Kamus resolvesse ir andando.

_Ele não está bem. Preciso saber o que incomoda Kamus._

**OoOoO**

Milo não era o único preguiçoso por ali. Máscara da Morte dormia um sono ferrado, enquanto Afrodite e Aioria passavam o tempo jogando buraco na varanda da frente da casa. Notaram quando Milo e Kamus saíram com o Renault prata para um passeio, mas não se interessaram realmente pelo motivo da saída dos amigos.

Já era a quarta vez que Afrodite ganhava o jogo e deixava Aioria com cara de bobo. A brincadeira estava interessante para o pisciano, mas o outro já estava cheio de tanto perder e finalmente resolveu confessar que buraco não era mesmo seu jogo.

– Chega! Não agüento mais perder!

– Ah... Só mais um, Oria, to esquentando...

O leonino fez uma cara feia para o amigo e se levantou olhando em volta. Estava começando a esfriar.

– Vamos fazer uma pipoca e ver um filme?

O sueco concordou rapidamente. Estava entediado naquele lugar quieto e Máscara da Morte só fazia dormir, ia apodrecer na cama daquele jeito.

– Vou chamar Mu e ver se ele quer também.

– Ótimo! Deixa que eu arrumo a bagunça... – o outro reclamou organizando as cartas do baralho, enquanto Aioria entrava em casa sem nem lhe dar atenção.

Mu estava deitado de bruços na cama lendo uma revista, com fones enfiados nos ouvidos, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Parecia tão confortável ali que Aioria ficou imaginando se deveria perturbá-lo.

A resposta para isso parecia óbvia – é claro que ele iria perturbar. Porém, antes de acabar com a alegria do ariano, Aioria encostou-se na porta o observando. Mu tinha um corpo tão bem feito, era bonito, inteligente, bom gosto, sabia tocar guitarra muito bem... Era meio maluco, isso é verdade, mas era amável quando queria e sincero além da conta.

O leonino não sabia quanto tempo fazia que estava ali parado apenas olhando, pareceram alguns segundos, mas na verdade tinha ficado ali por um bom tempo, tanto que o tibetano o encarou por cima do ombro depois de um tempo e logo desviou a atenção de volta para a revista.

Aioria se aproximou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Mu. O tibetano o encarou com o canto dos olhos, mas não se mexeu, então o baterista puxou seus fones de ouvido. Ouviu a música por dois segundos e meio e os largou na cama com uma expressão que mesclava o horror e uma que os pais fazem quando o filho querido faz alguma coisa que consideram estranho.

– Eca! – Exclamou prontamente exteriorizando sua decepção.

O ariano, irritado por ter sido interrompido, pegou de volta seus fones e lançou ao grego um olhar fulminante, como se pudesse matá-lo com a mente.

– Não me olhe assim! Eu é que devia tentar te matar agora...

Aioria parecia zangado, para não dizer com raiva de alguma coisa que ouvira vindo daqueles fones. O que quer que tenha sido deveria ser alguma coisa realmente ruim, porque ele se mostrava indignado.

– E posso saber por quê? – Perguntou o outro sem esperar nenhuma resposta criativa em troca.

– Porque você nem teve a decência de tentar esconder que ouve esse tipo de porcaria!!!

– Não é porcaria! – Mu se sentia ultrajado, quem era Aioria para julgá-lo agora? – É uma música muito boa, fique sabendo você!

Aioria o encarou descrente, cruzando os braços no peito como uma criança mimada que não quer dar o braço a torcer. Estava irritado, fazendo cara feia, sem querer ouvir realmente uma explicação vinda do tibetano, por melhor que ela pudesse ser.

– É coisa de emo! – Completou, como se pudesse insultá-lo com isso.

Mas Mu apenas ignorou a raiva dele, não queria brigar por tão pouco, estava apenas defendendo seu ponto de vista.

– Não é nada – respondeu sem dar importância.

– É SIM! – E Aioria aparentava estar se irritando ainda mais com o esforço que Mu fazia para não brigarem.

– E se for!?

O leonino prendeu a respiração. Até o tempo havia parado, como se dessa forma pudesse apagar o que tinha acabado de acontecer naquele quarto.

– Você nos traiu! – Ele completou finalmente, voltando a respirar, como se estivesse muito ferido.

– Eu não traí ninguém! Qual o problema de eu ouvir uma música inocente do _Good Charlotte_? Isso nem é considerado Emocore, mas sim punk-rock. **(1)**

O que diabos Aioria tinha com isso? Se ele queria escutar músicas folclóricas, rock, punk, ninguém tinha naca com isso além dele mesmo.

– Você é um guitarrista de uma banda de metal e ouve música de _emo_? E ainda tem a coragem de dizer isso com essa cara lavada como se nada tivesse acontecido?

– Não vejo problema nenhum em gostar de ambos os estilos.

Aioria cai da cama de repente e se levanta mais espantado do que irritado ou dolorido. Achou que não tinha ouvido direito, mas a julgar pela expressão inabalada do ariano, ele tinha ouvido bem demais.

– Só pode estar brincando! Isso é um ultraje! Uma traição! Uma heresia! – ele disse com as mãos na cintura, encarando Mu como se fosse um bispo a condenar um pecador.

Se estivéssemos na Idade Média, a Santa Inquisição deveria condenar Mu à morte imediatamente – isso na cabeça perturbada de Aioria. Ele não entendia como alguém poderia gostar de estilos diferentes de música. Mas afinal, qual é o problema?

A briga e os gritos acabaram por chamar a atenção de Afrodite, que vinha com um montinho de pipocas em uma das mãos, mastigando as mesmas. Ele parou olhando de um para o outro – foi um daqueles momentos em que um tenta matar o outro com a imaginação.

– Ei! Que barulheira é essa aqui? Vocês tão gritando mais alto que a _Shakira_... – ele tinha uma nota de irritação profunda na voz. **(2)**

– Esse... Esse... Ele nos traiu, Afrodite! Você acredita nisso?

Afrodite arregalou os olhos colocando a mão livre no peito em um gesto de indignação, como se pudesse estar realmente magoado com algo que nem sabia que Mu poderia ter feito.

– Ah fala sério Aioria... Você é um exagerado!

Afrodite não entendeu nada. Sentou-se na cama e virou-se para o mais sensato ali – bem, nem tanto – e perguntou a Mu o que estava acontecendo.

– Você traiu quem? – Ele assumiu um tom sério. Esperava uma bomba, algo que pudesse estragar seus planos de juntar aqueles dois pombinhos e isso definitivamente não seria nada bom para eles.

– Ninguém! Esse palhaço ta assim afetado só porque eu to ouvindo o CD do Good Charlotte.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e se levantou no mesmo instante – e pobre das pipocas que foram ao chão –, parando ao lado de Aioria com as mãos na cintura, assim como o grego. Exibia a mesma expressão de indignação no rosto.

– Você é um traidor, Mu... Como um guitarrista de uma banda de metal pode ouvir _Emocore_? Bem que eu sempre achei estranho esse seu cabeço tingido de lilás... – ele completou balançando a cabeça como se estivesse muito desapontado.

Aioria ficou confuso, tentou se lembrar se aquilo faria algum sentido. Não. Na verdade os punks e outras tribos também pintavam o cabelo, logo não via problema nisso.

– O que tem o cabelo com o fato de ele ser _emo_?

– Não tem? – O sueco pareceu confuso com a pergunta.

– Não...

– Ah ta... foi mal, achei que tinha.

Aioria encolheu os ombros rindo amarelo. Tudo bem, todo mundo erra. Mas sabe quem não pode errar? O Mu! Porque ele não sabe brincar.

– Da pra vocês pararem? EU NÃO SOU EMO!!!

– Esse é o primeiro sintoma! A negação – sorriu um triunfante Aioria.

O ariano estava a ponto de se levantar daquela cama e descer a poxxxxx naqueles dois que teimavam em insultá-lo daquela maneira. Felizmente o socorro chegava a passos ligeiros, irrompendo a porta com um olhar assustado e um pote de sorvete de macadâmia em mãos – bem, não era exatamente isso que Mu esperava, mas servia por enquanto.

– Que gritaria é essa aqui? Será que vocês podem fazer mais barulho? – Kamus entrava pelo quarto seguido de perto por Milo.

O francês e o grego tinham acabado de voltar de seu passeio vespertino pelo centro da cidade, trazendo o sorvete de Kamus. Mal haviam pisado no chalé e escutaram uma gritaria vinda do quarto, eram Afrodite, Aioria e Mu, pareciam discutir sobre alguma coisa realmente idiota.

E Kamus não estava errado.

– Não me digam que é uma barata! – Milo tremeu da cabeça aos pés só de imaginar a cena que acontecera não fazia muito tempo em seu quarto.

– Não... – os outros três responderam juntos revirando os olhos.

– Então o que é isso?

Kamus começava a imaginar as coisas loucas que poderiam ter ocorrido. Em sua cabeça o pior começou a se fazer notar._ Afrodite deu com a língua nos dentes e agora Aioria e Mu estão zangados com ele! Só podia mesmo... Ele não agüenta guardar segredo._

Mas não era bem isso. Afrodite se propôs a explicar a situação, já que Aioria estava tão furioso que se abrisse a boca seria para xingar até a décima geração de Mu – se é que ele chegaria a ter a segunda.

– Nosso amigo aqui, o Mu... – enquanto isso o ariano voltou a colocar os fones nos ouvidos, ignorando a afetação que Afrodite adicionava às suas palavras – que está nos IGNORANDO... – o sueco enfatizou a palavra aumentando o tom de voz e se inclinando sobre a cama para que Mu o ouvisse.

O guitarrista finalmente desistiu, se eles queriam briga iriam ter briga – como se isso já não estivesse acontecendo antes. Ele jogou os fones na cama e desligou o mp3player, sentando-se com a cara mais enfezada que possuía.

– Eles estão fazendo um escarcéu porque eu baixei o CD do _Good Charlotte_ e estou tentando ouvir. – parecia uma criança fazendo queixa dos irmãos mais velhos ao pai.

– Ahn... – Kamus fez cara de quem compreendia, mas na verdade achava que tinha, e Milo sentou-se na cama, porque este tinha entendido de verdade e preferia ver o espetáculo de um local confortável. – E qual o problema? Eu também baixo música da internet.

Os três encararam Kamus como se tentassem ler a mente estranha dele. Em que mundo poderia ele estar vivendo naquele instante para não perceber o óbvio? Já Milo soltou um risinho baixo e ficou encarando o namorado com uma expressão cômica no rosto.

Um longo silêncio se instalou, o som de grilos cantando no fim de tarde ao lado de fora se elevou subitamente e até o CD da _Shakira_ parou de tocar. Prenúncio de uma tempestade?

– Gente... Vocês vão precisar explicar melhor. O Kyu não sabe do problema que vocês têm com _GC_. – Milo comentou, visto que aqueles três não sairiam tão cedo do estado letárgico que se encontravam.

Mu tapou o rosto com as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, esperando a explicação que vinha de Afrodite, é claro. Esperava, somente, que o pisciano não resolvesse contar a longa historia por trás daquele preconceito todo.

– Kamus, querido, raciocina comigo. – Afrodite trouxe o aquariano para mais perto, sorrindo, como se faz com uma criança que não entendeu alguma coisa lógica. – Mu toca guitarra em uma banda, certo?

– Certo – Kamus respondeu.

– E de que é a banda?

– _Rock_?

– Sim, mas na essência é _Metal_, certo?

– Hum... Certo... E daí?

Afrodite fez cara feia para a lentidão de raciocínio lógico que Kamus estava apresentando naquele momento. Contudo, ao invés de dar um tapa na cabeça do ruivo, controlou-se o máximo que pode e ficou esperando pacientemente como os outros faziam.

– Que foi? – Mas o francês não estava captando a linha de pensamento deles.

– _Metal_! GC é _Emocore_! – Aioria disse por fim, irritando-se.

– E daí?

– _Metaleiro_ não gosta de_ Emo_!!! – Afrodite se exaltou, mais claro do que isso não poderia ser.

– Ahn. Isso é palhaçada. – Os quatro arregalaram os olhos para Kamus, alguém sem juízo entre eles, ou deveria dizer o único com juízo? – Eu ouço de B_lack Metal_ a _Pop_. Não vejo problema nenhum em Mu gostar de _Emocore_ e tocar em uma banda de _Metal_, desde que ele não resolva sair por aí chorando com uma maquiagem preta na cara...

Kamus lançou um olhar significativo a Mu, como se quisesse se certificar de que o ariano não ia realmente sair por aí chorando nem nada assim estranho. Afinal, se ele estava defendendo o amigo era porque tinha certeza de que ele não iria fazê-lo se arrepender de tal atitude.

– Kamus! Não diz isso se não ele vai achar que pode se safar assim fácil! – Aioria cruzou os braços com irritação.

– Aioria... Desde quando você se preocupa com o que os outros escutam ou deixam de escutar? Ele ta ouvindo com fones, não colocou pra casa inteira escutar. Qual o problema?

Aioria fechou a boca, pensativo e irritado com essa percepção. Ele realmente não tinha nada a ver com o mau gosto alheio, afinal, não era ele quem ouvia porcaria. Seus ouvidos sensíveis só escutavam o que ele achava que era boa música.

– É... Ele tem razão. Quem escuta porcaria é o Mu, não eu. Tudo bem, Muzito, desde que você não resolva pintar seu cabelo de preto e a cara também... – Afrodite sorriu de forma irônica e saiu do quarto, toda aquela confusão o deixou morto de fome.

– Um você convenceu, mas o outro vai ser mais difícil. – Milo riu divertido apontando Aioria.

– Esse aí eu não preciso. – Kamus riu e puxou o namorado para fora do quarto. – A gente passa por cima de alguns detalhes por algo mais importante...

Milo entendeu que ele estava falando de aqueles dois se amarem, mas Mu não entendeu nada e Aioria disfarçando muito mal ficou todo vermelho e saiu do quarto com a desculpa de ir ajudar Afrodite com o jantar – aquele que não estava pronto nem em pensamento. Antes de sair do quarto lançou um último olhar ao ariano.

– Eu prometo não contar nada pro Máscara da Morte e os gêmeos, mas você me deve uma! – e saiu deixando o tibetano se divertindo com o dramalhão que fizera por causa de uma bobagem sem importância.

– Tonto – ele sussurrou voltando a escutar a prova da traição.

**OoOoO**

Mesmo depois do incidente do rolinho, quer dizer, da noite anterior, Aioria e Mu ainda tentaram dormir na mesma cama. Mesmo com o barraco sobre o gosto musical do ariano, Kamus tinha tentado amansar o gênio da fera, enquanto Milo trabalhava Aioria. Sim, porque a fera no caso era Mu.

Pode-se dizer que Milo não estava progredindo, mas Kamus conseguira que Mu perdoasse o grego sob a conclusão 'lógica' de que Aioria era desequilibrado.

E naquela noite ele resolveu perdoá-lo, movido pela pena que sentia do amigo. Então ambos deitaram-se, cada um com sua coberta. Mu arrancou a calça e a cueca, já dentro do cobertor, e as jogou no chão mesmo. Ele enrolou-se completamente nas cobertas e ficou encarando Aioria, de dentro do rolinho.

O leonino havia se deitado apenas de bermuda e se embrulhara também em sua coberta, não ousava olhar para Mu. Mas estava difícil, podia sentir o olhar do outro queimar seu rosto.

– Por que está me olhando?

– Ahn... Acho que estamos agindo como crianças... Somos amigos, certo?

– Certo – o grego voltou seu olhar para Mu e sorriu sem graça.

– Então... Vamos esquecer a primeira noite.

– Claro.

Aioria deitou-se mais perto do amigo, vendo-o sumir no rolinho. Ficou um bom tempo apenas observando a massa cilíndrica de cobertores, com cabelo lilás, respirar mansamente, até que caiu no sono, vencido pelo cansaço.

Era impossível não sonhar com o ariano, mas o problema é que seus sonhos não eram muito silenciosos e Mu acabou acordando, espiando o que se passava por fora de seu casulo.

– Aioria? – ele chamou preocupado, vendo que o outro suava e gemia algumas coisas incompreensíveis.

O leonino se remexia na cama, sua expressão não era muito amena. Mu pensou logo que era um pesadelo. Desfez o rolo de cobertores e tentou sacudir o amigo, nisso Aioria apertou os braços de Mu, se remexeu mais e não acordou.

– Por Zeus, que sono de pedra! Acorda Aioria!

Nada. O grego continuava gemendo coisas sem sentido e suando.

Mu já ia desistir de tentar acordá-lo. Parou de sacudir o leonino e iria voltar ao seu rolinho, não fosse por dois braços fortes que o puxaram e o estreitaram contra o peito musculoso de Aioria. Por um momento ele ficou quieto e vermelho, mas logo recobrou seu mau humor e começou a se remexer também, tentando se soltar.

– Me larga, Aioria!

– Hum... Mu...

– Acorda seu leão estúpido!

O grego gemeu alguma coisa e puxou Mu ainda mais forte, fazendo com que este se livrasse completamente de seu cobertor e deitasse por cima de si.

– AIORIAAA!!!

O grego abriu os olhos com terror, escutando o berro do outro. Viu que Mu estava nu, deitado por cima de si, gritando e tentando lutar contra seus braços. Não era uma cena comum, nem tampouco difícil de se esquecer.

– Mu? – Ele perguntou achando logo que ainda sonhava... E aquele sonho estava tomando um rumo muito do estranho.

– Não, seu idiota, o coelhinho da páscoa!

– Até que você é um coelhinho gostosinho... – brincou.

Não... Ele não se atreveu.

Tarde demais! Aioria estreitou-o em seus braços, sentindo uma ereção se apertar contra a sua. Sorriu sacana ao perceber que o amigo estava bastante animado para uma noite fria daquelas.

Mu não disse nada por um tempo. Mas ele se deu conta do ocorrido logo, logo e deu um forte murro na cara do amigo.

– SEU TARADO! ME LARGA!!! Olha isso, que desgraça! Você não tem decência? Não sonhe mais comigo, é uma ordem! E se sonhar não fique duro desse jeito seu pervertido, ninfomaníaco, maluco, tarado, psicopata...

Aioria arregalou os olhos surpreso e aterrorizado com aquele escândalo. Afinal, não tinha sido Mu a pular em cima dele? Que culpa tinha de ser irresistível?

– Mu?

– O que é!??!?!

– Você ainda está em cima de mim, por quê?

O tibetano novamente se viu confuso, saiu de cima de Aioria, se recolhendo ao seu humilde casulo, morto de vergonha e com uma excitação difícil de esquecer e perdoar.

Quanto ao grego... Esse apenas sorriu malicioso, esfregando a bochecha que fora socada anteriormente. Tinha certeza que Mu também ficara excitado com aquele abraço malicioso e isso o divertira muito por um dia.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**(1)** '_Emocore' é um estilo de música, derivado do punk. Há muito preconceito contra as pessoas do estilo 'emo', na realidade chega ao limite do cômico essa briga toda. Não tenho absolutamente nada contra, até porque eu ouço de tudo, inclusive 'emocore', e minha banda preferida é Good Charlotte._

**(2) **_Alguém mais aí acha que o Afrodite tem cara de quem gosta da Shakira? Eu acho. xD_

**OoOoO**

Well, fora o pedido de perdão pelo abandono, dessa vez eu vou explicar os motivos da minha ausência.

Primeiro: eu estou trabalhando em outros projetos, um deles envolve uma fic original de terror, bem legal. Os outros são yaoi de cavaleiros, como de costume.

Segundo: esse semestre eu tive que estudar um pouco a mais na faculdade e daqui pra frente isso tende a piorar.

Terceiro: eu passei por uma depressão muito forte no início do ano e até começar a tomar medicação eu não conseguia escrever nem fazer nada, portanto, eu fiquei mesmo afastada de tudo referente a animes e yaoi. Peço desculpas a vocês por não ter relatado antes essa explicação, embora ainda não seja tarde. É isso, passei por uma fase muito difícil, agora estou melhor e com projetos novos que vocês verão em breve.

Obrigada pela compreensão e pelo carinho que vocês têm comigo.

Bejus.


	4. Falling in your Bed

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **__**Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários de vocês.**_

_**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais), se você não gosta, não leia.**_

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Falling in your Bed**

Milo estava sentado na cama de pernas cruzadas lendo um livro particularmente chato sobre a revolução francesa. Não que leitura culta não fizesse sua cabeça, mas simplesmente não dava para prestar atenção em um romance decadente da França antiga. Principalmente porque a sua frente se encontrava um francês particularmente interessante.

Kamus estava encostado na parede atrás da cama com as pernas estendidas uma sobre a outra. Ele também lia, mas ao contrário do romance chato do grego, era um artigo sobre psicanálise – não perguntem o porquê ele gostava daquelas coisas. E ele parecia estar achando tudo muito interessante, pois não tirava os olhos da revista.

Contudo, Milo não estava a fim de ler mais. O livro era chato, a mocinha era burra e o mocinho um idiota. As pernas alvas como a neve a sua frente eram deveras mais excitantes.

Kamus tinha o péssimo hábito de ser calorento e andava em casa somente com aquele short curto de elástico, apesar das pessoas normais se encontrarem com calças e camisas de manga. Milo obviamente estava muito agasalhado, a despeito de o chalé possuir calefação.

Aquele ruivo de poucos modos tinha coxas bem definidas pelas horas de musculação e natação, o que deixava os olhos azuis de Milo bem longe das páginas do livro. Ele não conseguia mais parar de olhar o contorno daqueles músculos, era muito melhor do que ler.

Então o grego desistiu. Fechou seu volume francês chato e pôs-se a observar outro francês. Um de short azul escuro, sem camisa, trança desfeita, muitos piercings e óculos.

A mente fértil do loiro começou a devanear sobre aquele pedaço de homem a sua frente e em pouco tempo Milo se imaginava tocando-o sem nem um pingo de delicadeza. Queria colocar as mãos por debaixo da peça mínima de roupa e tatear todo o volume ali escondido – aliás, agora ele já nem pensava mais nas pernas...

Seria interessante beijar o abdome definido, enquanto procurava enlouquecer o namorado com suas mãos habilidosas. Ouvir os doces lábios do francês proferirem algumas injúrias, enquanto estivesse brincando com o piercing naquele mamilo rosado.

A mente de Milo começava a levá-lo para um caminho sem volta, e não tardaria a deixar todo seu corpo desesperado por sentir a pele quente de Kamus esfregar-se na sua. Toda essa excitação percorrendo seu corpo, agora começava a incomodar, principalmente dentro de sua calça.

Começou a desejar que aquela revista desaparecesse das mãos do ruivo e que em seu lugar estivesse ele próprio, totalmente entregue aos prazeres do sexo. Queria agora mesmo que o artigo fosse para o inferno e queria tanto que de repente, algo o despertou de sua viagem. Sentia alguma coisa pressionar com força sua recém-desperta ereção doloridamente. _Isso ta bom, mas ta doendo um pouco._

Milo se remexeu na cama, tentando se livrar daquela pressão chata, mas não conseguiu, continuou a senti-la. Então achou que teria mesmo que esquecer sua fantasia para entender o que estava acontecendo. O grego balançou a cabeça e a primeira coisa que notou foi um par de olhos um tanto quanto _felinos_ sobre si. Aquele olhar pertencia a Kamus e vinha acompanhado de um sorriso sarcástico no canto dos lábios do francês.

– Está animado, Milo – ele comentou trazendo toda a atenção do escorpiano para a realidade.

O grego, só assim, conseguiu entender que pressão estranha era aquela. Um dos pés de Kamus apertava sem cerimônia o volume enrijecido de seu pênis por cima da calça. O artigo sobre psicanálise e os óculos do ruivo já estavam jogados num canto da cama fazia algum tempo e ele nem tinha se dado conta disso.

– O romance estava interessante, amor? – Kamus perguntou irônico, gostando da confusão de Milo. – Devia estar, porque você está bem duro.

As faces do loiro se coloriram rapidamente de um tom rubro e ele tentou empurrar o pé de Kamus para longe, mas não conseguiu. Ergueu seus olhos para os do namorado, sorrindo sem graça. Entendeu que não precisava explicar, o francês sabia que ele não estava lendo livro algum e sim o observando.

– Hum... Por que não me disse antes que a Revolução Francesa te deixava excitado, amor? Eu entenderia.

O olhar felino do ruivo se transformou em um de puro sarcasmo, assim como cada palavra que ele dizia. Milo revirou os olhos e sorriu de canto. Kamus adorava brincar, seu sarcasmo não tinha hora certa, ele era presente em qualquer situação.

– Ou será que você ao invés de ler estava olhando para outro lugar? – Finalmente ele retirara o pé de cima da ereção de Milo e agora estava de quatro, engatinhando, até ficar cara a cara com o grego. – Vamos ver se eu adivinho.

O escorpiano acompanhou com o olhar Kamus se erguer de joelhos e colocar uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar todo ao ver-se tão perto do membro do ruivo. Pensou em colocar suas mãos sobre a pele que o atraía tanto, mas não queria quebrar aquela distância perturbadora que o excitava.

Viu que o namorado passava a mão direita pelo próprio peito, descendo em direção ao umbigo.

– Era para isso que estava olhando? – O francês perguntou, sorrindo.

Milo negou com a cabeça, em resposta, sorrindo safado. Então, Kamus continuou o caminho até seu membro semi-ereto. Os hormônios do loiro entraram em ebulição quando o francês fez aquilo, quis rasgar aquela maldita peça de roupa ridícula.

– Então era isso – o ruivo concluiu, ainda segurando seu sexo, que crescia por baixo do tecido fino e Milo concordou gemendo baixo. – Você é tão safado Milo...

– Eu!? – O escorpiano indignou-se, desviando seus olhos para os de Kamus.

– Sim, você. Não conseguiu ficar nem dez minutos lendo um livro.

– Não com você assim quase sem roupa na minha frente.

Os lábios do ruivo se alongaram em um sorriso irônico no mesmo instante. Ele largou seu membro já bastante desperto e pousou as duas mãos no rosto do grego, depois se curvou para beijar-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

– Adoro o modo como você não se controla quando está comigo.

O escorpiano fez uma cara ruim em resposta e levou finalmente suas mãos ao corpo do namorado, apertando suas duas nádegas firmes. Sorriu travessamente e esticou o pescoço para alcançar a boca de Kamus, aprofundando um beijo lento e demorado.

O francês foi o primeiro a tentar se afastar, mas o loiro prendeu seu piercing entre os dentes com uma expressão de divertimento nos olhos. Kamus colou novamente seus lábios aos do amante, livrando sua língua da _prisão _repentina e aproveitou para morder os lábios do grego, sugando-os em seguida.

– E eu adoro o modo como você me faz perder o controle.

Kamus sorriu divertido e orgulhoso pelo _elogio_. Beijou a testa do grego e levantou novamente o corpo, mostrando sua excitação para o outro. Não precisou de mais nada, as mãos do escorpiano migraram prontamente de suas nádegas até o cós de seu short.

– _Est-ce que je peux_? –(_Eu posso?_)

– _Oui_.

O grego sorriu safado com a resposta e tirou o short de Kamus, não encontrando nenhuma roupa de baixo. Seu membro latejou só de ver a ereção do ruivo. Aproximou a boca da glande e a percorreu com a língua, antes de colocá-la na boca.

Kamus apertou os dois ombros de Milo com as mãos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele tentou não gemer, afinal não estavam sozinhos no chalé, mas isso ia se tornando cada vez mais difícil à medida que o escorpiano ia envolvendo seu membro cada vez mais, até alcançar a base. O francês sentia uma das mãos de Milo tocando seus testículos, enquanto a outra tateava sua entrada insistente.

Não queria incomodar os outros, mas não dava para agüentar todo aquele prazer incendiando sua pele. Quando sentiu um dedo adentrar sua entrada, se rendeu a um gemido baixo. _Maldito, ele vai me fazer gemer mais alto._ O dedo do loiro tocou sua próstata, realizando movimentos ritmados, na mesma intensidade com que ele continuava a sugar o membro do francês.

As mãos de Kamus estavam brancas de tanto que ele apertava os ombros do namorado, tentando em vão não gemer. Seu corpo todo vibrava com aquele calor que ia se espalhando e sufocando cada um de seus poros. Precisava do alívio agora ou enlouqueceria.

Milo não parava nem para respirar. Envolvia completamente seu sexo e o estimulava por dentro também. Aos poucos se tornou insuportável e o francês nem fez questão de prender o orgasmo forte que o abalou. Derreteu-se todo na boca do amante e caiu sentado em seu colo em seguida.

– _C'est si bon_... – Kamus suspirou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Milo. (_Isso é tão bom_...)

– Eu sei... Mas agora é a minha vez, _parakalo_? (_por favor_, em grego)

Kamus riu divertido e ergueu a cabeça dando beijinhos nos lábios do namorado, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos em seus cachos loiros. Rebolou sobre o colo do grego sentindo uma ereção bastante dolorida pulsar contra suas nádegas.

– O que você quer, _mon ange_?

– Posso escolher?

– Desde que não demore muito, pois já está na hora do jantar.

Milo riu da observação e tirou a calça até o meio das coxas, deixando seu sexo respirar aliviado. Puxou Kamus para cima e encaixou a ponta de seu pênis na entrada do namorado, fazendo uma pressão dolorida.

– Sem lubrificante? – O ruivo perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– Você disse para não demorar muito, _mon ange_.

– Você não está falando _sérieux_! (_sério_!)

O escorpiano sorriu mais uma vez e empurrou o ruivo na cama, buscando rápido na mala um lubrificante. Espalhou o líquido gelado pela entrada de Kamus e sentou-se novamente na cama, puxando-o para seu colo.

– _Efharisto_ – o francês sorriu. (_Obrigado_, em grego)

Milo sorriu também e voltou a encaixar seu pênis na entrada do ruivo. Pressionou um pouco até senti-la ceder e foi penetrando lentamente, para não machucá-lo. Assim que sentiu seu membro totalmente envolvido pelo interior quente do francês, começou a estocar em ritmo acelerado.

Seus corpos colados subiam e desciam na mesma cadência e o atrito entre eles provocava novamente uma ereção em Kamus. Por sorte, ou azar, Milo estava tão excitado que gozou logo.

Os dois deitaram abraçados, trocando beijos e carinhos. Milo apoiado em um cotovelo masturbava o francês o mais rápido que seu corpo cansado permitia e Kamus o ajudava com a mão por cima da sua. Novamente o ruivo se perdeu em um orgasmo, dessa vez molhando sua mão e a do grego.

– Hum... Você é meio maluquinho, Milo, mas eu gosto disso em você. – O escorpiano o encarou indignado, enquanto lambia sua mão suja, mas não disse nada.

Se tinha aprendido uma coisa nesse tempo de convivência com Kamus, era que nunca deveria iniciar uma discussão sem sentido como aquela, porque, para aquele aquariano, fazia sentido e se transformaria em uma coisa muito maior.

Milo terminou seu _trabalho_ e beijou o amante, passando uma das pernas entre as do ruivo. Agora sim estava com fome e depois do jantar poderia até pensar em ler de novo aquele livro chato. Agora ele não estava muito a fim de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar para aquele francês perfeito.

– Kamus, Máscara da Morte vai fazer uma pizza e... – Kamus e Milo olharam na direção da porta, onde um assustado Mu se encontrava.

Aquele tibetano não era nada discreto, pois olhava diretamente para o corpo nu do francês e para uma parte muito específica. Milo já estava vestido e totalmente sem reação, encarando o guitarrista que agora inclinava a cabeça para o lado como se quisesse entender alguma coisa melhor.

– O que você ta olhando, Mu? – O loiro perguntou puxando as cobertas para cima do francês, que agora tinha uma expressão de riso contido no rosto.

– Kamus... Você tem um piercing no...?

O rosto de Milo se tingiu de vermelho imediatamente. Ele deu um pulo da cama e empurrou Mu para fora do quarto resmungando coisas que envolviam as palavras "_meu_" e "_inconveniente"_, entre palavrões. Kamus, por outro lado, parecia estar se divertindo muito, porque agora já tinha desistido de prender qualquer coisa e ria a plenos pulmões, sentado na cama.

– Ta rindo de quê, francês? – O escorpiano tinha uma expressão feia no rosto.

– De você! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

**OoOoO**

Do lado de fora do quarto Mu ainda se encontrava sem reação, olhando para a porta que acabara de fechar bem na sua cara. _O Kamus tem um piercing no...?_ Essa pergunta não parava de ecoar em sua cabeça.

– Mu, você não parece bem – Afrodite agitava uma das mãos na frente dos olhos do tibetano, mas não obtinha nenhuma resposta.

– Acho que ele pegou aqueles dois fazendo alguma coisa lá dentro – comentou Aioria com um sorriso divertido.

– É... Pode ser, Oria. Ei! Mu!?

O tibetano desviou os olhos da porta para Afrodite com ar de curiosidade e cruzou os braços, como se esperando uma explicação. O sueco encarou Aioria com preocupação, depois voltou a fitar Mu, pronto para perguntar o que tinha acontecido lá dentro.

– Vocês sabiam que o Kamus tem um piercing no...

– Pênis? – Afrodite e Mu olharam de boca aberta para Aioria, que parecia bem acostumado com o assunto. – Gente, o Milo é meu melhor amigo... Ele me contou.

– Ah... – o sueco fechou a boca e virou-se para ir até a cozinha ajudar o italiano.

– E você não falou nada, seu imprestável? – Mu é que não tinha levado na boa.

– Você queria que eu saísse fofocando pra todo lado os segredos dos outros, Mu?

O tibetano fez uma cara irônica que queria dizer um "_sim_". Era difícil de acreditar como aquele guitarrista podia ser fofoqueiro quando queria. Aioria nem se dignou a responder, virou as costas e seguiu para a cozinha, Máscara da Morte cozinhando sozinho com uma garrafa de vinho e um Afrodite ao lado podia dar em outra coisa.

Mu saiu atrás do baterista, com os braços cruzados ainda, querendo explicações. Só ele não sabia do piercing? Bem, na verdade ninguém sabia, né? Mas na cabeça do ariano ele era o último a saber e isso não o agradava.

– Por que ninguém me contou? – Ele pegou a taça de vinho que Afrodite estava bebendo e virou tudo na boca.

– Ei! Isso era meu, cacete!

O tibetano não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir os protestos do pisciano. Entregou a taça nas mãos dele e continuou a fitar Aioria em busca de uma resposta.

– Ninguém sabia, Mu! Só eu, Milo e Kamus, ta? Você é muito fofoqueiro.

– Eu!? Que absurdo! Você que é tarado!

O que o fato de Aioria ser tarado – o que em sua opinião era mentira – tinha a ver com o fato daquele maluco ser fofoqueiro? Só na cabeça perturbada de Mu isso faria algum sentido.

– Mu... Você não ta bem. Olha, por que você não bebe uma taça de vinho e rala a mussarela pra pizza? – Afrodite puxou o guitarrista para a mesa com o queijo e o ralador na mão.

Aioria não disse mais nada, encheu para si uma taça de vinho e lavou as mãos para ajudar o italiano com a massa. Achava mais produtivo se sujar de farinha do que discutir com Mu.

Ainda mais agora que o tibetano estava com aquele ralador de queijo na mão, resmungando coisas que só ele mesmo entendia. Depois de um tempo ele até acabou se calando e permaneceu pensativo, enquanto ralava a mussarela. Afrodite se perguntou mentalmente se deveria puxar conversa, mas achou melhor ficar na sua ou poderia despertar algum demônio.

E mesmo que os outros dissessem que ele era maluco, na cabeça do tibetano não era bem assim que a banda tocava. Ele estava era perturbado fazia algum tempo com um certo problema pessoal e um tanto... íntimo.

O fato de ter pego Kamus e Milo bem no meio – ou final, se preferirem – de uma cena mais íntima do casal, havia despertado em Mu a lembrança daquele infortúnio em sua vida. Não era realmente uma desgraça ficar sem transar por, digamos, um mês. Porém, se tratando daquele ariano, isto era motivo de um péssimo humor e daquele tipo de estranheza, como falar sozinho, xingar os outros, ficar meio lerdo para entender as coisas.

Mu estava passando por uma crise existencial no momento, para não dizer de abstinência. Ele não sabia exatamente o que queria dali para frente, mas sabia que não queria mais ficar com qualquer um. Até andava considerando a idéia de poder ter outro namorado, alguém para dividir as coisas, para estar seguro.

O grande problema disso, era que Mu já tinha namorado antes e a experiência não havia sido em nada vantajosa. Ele mudou quase sua vida toda para satisfazer o namorado e no fim das contas foi traído. Isso o machucou muito e ele prometera para si mesmo que nunca mais iria se apaixonar de novo.

Pode parecer fácil não se apaixonar, mas não para ele. O tibetano acabou se desiludindo mais algumas vezes, com casos sem importância que cismava em terminar antes mesmo que houvesse começado. Preferia não continuar nada, assim não sofreria tanto.

Ou assim ele imaginava.

Agora tinha Aioria em seu pé e ele já não sabia se o queria ou não. O que o guitarrista sabia era que precisava de sexo e urgentemente, pois um mês era coisa de celibatário!

– Um mês – ele murmurou para o queijo. Os três rapazes se entreolharam assustados e continuaram com seus afazeres.

Tinha que tomar uma providencia ou com toda certeza começaria a sonhar com a figura despida de Kamus, que alias não era de se jogar fora. Todavia, este já estava comprometido, assim como boa parte de seus amigos – a outra parte era heterossexual, o que dava na mesma.

E ele precisava de outro corpo junto ao seu. Já podia imaginar como seria bom ter alguém para beijar, tocar, ser tocado, ir até o limite da insanidade e nunca mais retornar. Sua calça já estava ficando apertava, dava graças a Zeus por estar sentado à mesa, assim ninguém perceberia.

Precisava de alguém para aliviar toda aquela tensão, não queria ficar pensando no namorado de seu amigo, afinal isso não é direito. Mas não havia mais ninguém com quem ficar ou em quem pensar... Ou havia?

– Ei, Mu... Cuidado, você ta quase ralando os dedos! – Aioria retirou o ralador das mãos do guitarrista, antes que este temperasse a mussarela com um pouco de sangue.

Mu levou um susto e afastou correndo as mãos. O grego riu divertido com o pulo que o tibetano tinha dado, ele ficava mais bonito quando não estava tentando brigar com alguém.

– Está distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Hum? Não... Estou bem, obrigado – ele sussurrou mecanicamente, arrumando o queijo ralado no prato e esticando para que Afrodite o pegasse.

Aioria se deu por satisfeito, também não se sentia confortável em conversar com Mu, principalmente sobre certos assuntos inevitáveis. Sentia que o rapaz de cabelos lavanda a sua frente estava passando por alguma coisa, mas não queria se intrometer e trazer de volta velhos fantasmas.

– Então, galera, como é que ta essa pizza? – Mu sentiu seu rosto corar quando ouviu a voz de Kamus atrás de si.

– Está saindo, Kamus, mas precisamos decidir os recheios. – Afrodite abriu a geladeira e desandou a falar nas muitas opções que eles tinham para recheio.

– E eu o que faço? – Perguntou Milo sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Mu.

– Você pode beber – Aioria serviu uma taça de vinho ao amigo, sorrindo satisfeito por não estar mais sozinho com Mu.

O guitarrista tentou evitar os olhos de Milo, afinal estivera bem pensando no namorado dele. Por sorte o escorpiano não lia pensamentos, mesmo assim era melhor pedir desculpas.

– Milo... Desculpa por não ter batido na porta naquela hora.

– Sem problemas, Mu. Mas da próxima vez não fique olhando pro meu namorado.

O grego tinha um tom divertido na voz, mas algo dizia a Mu que ele estava falando bem sério. O guitarrista apenas riu sem jeito e concordou com a cabeça.

– Pode deixar, Milo. Da próxima vez eu fico olhando pra você... Hahahahaha...

Aioria prendeu o riso e bebeu um bom gole de vinho para tentar disfarçar. Brincar com o ciúme de um escorpiano não era saudável, mas era menos ainda brincar com a imaginação sexual de um ariano.

**OoOoO**

Kamus estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Milo. A garrafa de vinho que vinham bebendo já tinha acabado há muito tempo, mas o francês ainda tentava virar alguma coisa em sua boca. Estavam calados, num daqueles momentos em que se aprecia a presença do outro, mas não se tem assunto algum para comentar.

O grego olhava para algum ponto ao longe, um pouco perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e nem notava que o namorado batia no fundo da garrafa vazia.

Eles já estavam assim havia um tempo. Mu e Aioria tinham brigado outra vez e cada um foi para um canto do quarto dormir, enquanto que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também tinham se recolhido cedo. Resumindo só restaram Milo, Kamus e a garrafa vazia de vinho, que agora estava correndo sérios riscos de se quebrar no chão.

– Milo... Vamos pular de pára-quedas? – O ruivo interrompeu o silencio solitário da sala, desviando os olhos para o rosto de Milo com um belo sorriso infantil.

O escorpiano quase engasgou com a pergunta. Aquele francês enlouquecera? Milo nem sequer subia em uma escada para trocar uma lâmpada, imagina se iria pular de pára-quedas por livre e espontânea vontade! Só um louco pensaria que essa idéia era possível.

– Bebeu, Kamus? – Ele perguntou de olhos arregalados.

– Bebi... – não era difícil de ver isso, as faces do ruivo estavam ligeiramente coradas por causa do álcool. – Mas então, vamos pular de pára-quedas?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, desacreditado. Não saltaria nunca num abismo qualquer, nem com Kamus, nem sem Kamus. Ele ainda tinha amor à própria vida.

– Nem pra salvar minha vida! Ta louco? – Ele se ajeitou no sofá, fazendo com que Kamus se sentasse. – Eu tenho medo de altura... – completou, se encolhendo com um sorriso sem graça.

O aquariano podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos medo de altura. Medo de altura! Isso é coisa para fracos. Ele queria sentir a adrenalina correr em suas veias e Milo iria junto ou tudo perderia a graça.

– Ah! Fala sério, Milo – ele riu, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Sério.

Kamus revirou os olhos e fez uma cara feia, encostando no sofá de forma relaxada, sem encarar o namorado. Ele achava a vida curta demais para se ter medo de certas coisas e Milo estava sempre com medo de alguma coisa boba.

O grego percebeu a súbita mudança de humor no ruivo. Estava tão feliz com a idéia de se matar e agora tão triste de repente. Queria sempre ver um sorriso no rosto de Kamus e se pra isso fosse preciso morrer ele faria alegremente. Talvez não alegremente, mas com orgulho!

– Que foi? – Sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, passando um dos braços pelos ombros deste.

O francês se acomodou no abraço quente de Milo e suspirou. Estava bêbado, era fato e quando ficava assim desse jeito tinha idéias loucas de fazer tudo, menos coisas normais. Era uma característica adorável do aquariano, apesar de muito perigosa para ele mesmo e pros outros.

E o ruivo ficou pensando em quanta coisa legal poderia ainda fazer e como seria bom dividir tudo com o namorado. Porém, a maior aventura seria convencer Milo das mil coisas que precisavam realizar em vida.

– Deixa de ser frouxo! Você precisa de aventuras! – Ele disse subitamente se levantando do sofá.

O escorpiano levaria um susto se não estivesse muito cansado pra isso. Ele apenas observou como seu amante parecia feliz agora. Bebida demais deixava Kamus meio fora de si e da realidade também, mas não restava alternativa a não ser concordar com ele.

– Já é uma aventura e tanto passar um fim de semana com você... Pular de pára-quedas é insanidade!

Uma pena que discordar do francês dava uma idéia errada a ele. Kamus levava logo para o lado pessoal, o mundo está contra mim! Coitadinho. Muito egocêntrico, um defeito grave.

– Ta dizendo que não gosta de ficar comigo?

E era preciso muita paciência para fazê-lo esquecer da idéia louca de que o mundo conspirava contra ele.

– Não! Eu adoro ficar com você... – Milo tentou consertar – só to dizendo que pra mim já é suficiente ficar com você em casa, não preciso me jogar de lugar nenhum...

– Não vamos nos jogar de nenhum lugar... – o grego respirou aliviado, finalmente ele tinha mudado de idéia. Se jogar assim do nada era loucura mesmo. – Vamos pular de pára-quedas! – Ou não... – Você vai gostar, Mi... É divertido ver as pessoas parecerem formigas...

_Kamus, Kamus. Qual é o seu problema com o chão, criatura?_ Devia ser algum trauma de infância então, ou ele pode ter sofrido algum acidente na França e ficou assim meio alienado.

E o que ele sabia sobre formigas? Já tinha pulado de pára-quedas antes? Bem, não seria de se admirar... Mas isso causava certo ciúme em Milo. _Com quem esse francês tentou se matar?__E se gosta tanto assim de insetos, tem vários no chão mesmo, não precisa ir tão longe._

– Não, obrigado, não gosto de insetos... – o loiro expôs sua teimosia e um certo ciúme de um fruto de sua imaginação.

– _Mon Dieu_! – Sobressaltou-se Kamus, erguendo as mãos para cima. – Então vamos pular de asa-delta! – Tentar não custa nada.

Contudo, o grego não estava disposto a ceder. Não queria lidar com esse seu medo de altura e francamente acha que estava muito feliz preso à Terra. Não queria se arriscar e não queria perder seu francês para um pára-quedas ou asa-delta.

– Nem se o presidente pedir!

– Ah, Milo! Você é frouxo demais! Nem barata você mata... Só falta chamar os bombeiros se ver um mosquito... Assim não da!

_Bombeiros? Bem, se for um pernilongo..._

– Puxa, Kamus... Não briga comigo, vai? Eu não tenho culpa... Insetos são nojentos... – Milo se encolheu no sofá abraçando os joelhos com cara de choro.

– Você que é muito medroso!

– Também...

– Desisto... – o aquariano se largou no sofá e o loiro veio se aconchegando e beijando seus lábios.

– Eu adoro quando você fica assim emburradinho.

Kamus não respondeu, também não precisava. Milo sabia exatamente o que se passava por sua mente agora: algumas promessas de fazê-lo sofrer por aquela discussão tola que não dera em nada. E, sinceramente, parecia ótima idéia sofrer um pouquinho... Contanto que seu castigo envolvesse uma cama.

**OoOoO**

_Como eu já havia antes confessado meus pensamentos a respeito de Kamus, creio não precisar continuar a relatar minhas suspeitas. Acho que começo a entender por qual caminho se foi a mente dele._

_Meu francês começou faz tempo a sentir falta de casa e naturalmente tem se fechado cada vez mais em seu mundo particular. Só que eu não estava disposto a perdê-lo para um lugar que nem sequer conheço._

_Por amor vale a pena qualquer negócio, até mesmo saltar de pára-quedas._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Esse capítulo é dedicado a Kamus e Milo, afinal, foi o casal vinte que tornou essa fic possível. E eu achei que precisava mesmo dar uma explicação para os devaneios desse francês.

Espero que tenha satisfeito a curiosidade de vocês e também as expectativas sobre o andar dessa nossa carruagem. Por favor, não desistam ainda de mim. xD

Obrigada a todas as pessoas lindas que enviaram um review! Bejus e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
